


Bruises and A Few Scars

by lighthouseglow



Series: Chase The Sky Into The Ocean [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon GO
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Arora-chichou | Alola, Camping, Depression, Drabble Collection, Gen, Jouto-chihou | Johto, Meta, Pokemon Journey, Present Tense, Self-Doubt, Self-Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: She has been doing this for...almost twenty years now. New Bark seems a very, very long time ago.





	Bruises and A Few Scars

She has been doing this for...almost twenty years now. New Bark seems a very, very long time ago. Once she hit the open road at twelve, she stopped talking to her mother. Eventually she lost those initial Pokemon from Johto; now, in the darkness with the street lights, she wonders if they're happy, wherever they are. On her twenty-seventh birthday, she caught an Eevee and that was the first thing to make her smile in...a very long time.

She won't evolve him, or her Treecko, even if her little brother says strength is everything. Neither of them are particularly fond of their Pokeballs. She takes a small amount of their travel money for that new region, the tropical one the trainers on the street can't stop talking about, and goes to buy a soda to have with her medication. When she returns to her makeshift camp, Eevee can somehow sense she's in a bad mood and crawls into her lap. "I just want things to get better, Eevee. That's...not too much to ask for, is it?"


End file.
